El Kakuzu Krujiente Presentando a TobiEsponja
by An-chan-san
Summary: Esto surgió mientras veía la televisión con mi hermano pequeño y me dije: "Cómo sería Bob Esponja versión Akatsuki?" Y así nació este fic. Así que, espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, he vuelto con otro fic parodiando a los Akatsuki. Surgió mientras veía la televisión con mi hermano pequeño y me dije: "Cómo sería Bob Esponja versión Akatsuki?" Y así nació este fic. Así que, espero que os guste.

**EL KAKUZU KRUJIENTE; PRESENTANDO A TOBI-ESPONJA PANTALONES ROTOS**

CAPITULO1

La pesadilla de cualquier persona: una sala llena de niños pequeños que gritaban descontrolados. A qué venía tanta euforia? A que estaban esperando a que empezara: Tobi-Esponja Pantalones Rotos!

El telón comenzó a abrirse y, como cada semana apareció ante ellos su presentador favorito. Todos los niños chillaron al verlo. Les encantaba el chico de la cabellera roja que iba vestido de pirata y que llevaba una marioneta de un loro en el hombro.

Como cada semana, los niños no lograban recordar su nombre, ya que, no eran muy listos (admitámoslo, ningún niño con dos dedos de frente vería Tobi-Esponja). Sólo les gustaba porque era el encargado de cantar el opening de la serie.

Este, era nuestro presentador, Sasori, más conocido por los niños como Sasori el pirata (cuando se acordaban).

Sasori se preparó para comenzar, acompañado de su loro-marioneta, que de loro tenía poco ya que era el cuerpo de una marioneta de una paloma unido a la cabeza de su abuela Chiyo-naaaaaa.

Tomó aire y se dispuso a cantar:

-Estáis listos, chicos?

-Sí, capitán!

-Más fuerte!

-Sí capitán!

-Uuuuuuuhhhhh… Quién vive en la aceituna debajo del mar?

-Tobi-Esponja!

-Una lechuga mutante tiene en su hogar!

-Tobi-Esponja!

-Si lo que queréis es a un buen chico ver!

-Tobi-Esponja!

-Comed boca abajo y mordeos los pies! Tobi-Esponja! Tobi-Esponja! Tobi-Esponja! Tobi-Esponja! Tobi-Esponja ya llegó! Jajajajajajajaja…

Sasori acabó casi llorando debido al ridículo que hacía.

*No sé porqué tengo que hacer esto* -se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

*Porque eres un inútil y no había más papeles para ti en la serie* -le contestó su loro-marioneta-paloma-Chiyo-naaaaaaaa.

*Cierto* -contestó Sasori.

Dirigiéndose a los niños:

-Y ahora, comienza vuestra serie favorita –dijo, intentando mostrar entusiasmo.

Un niño le tiró un bollo a la cara.

-Fueraaaa! Queremos a Tobi-Esponja!

Sasori se marchó llorando al backstage.

*Inútil* -le dijo su loro-marioneta-paloma-Chiyo-naaaaaaaaa.

HOY EN TOBI-ESPONJA: LA AVARICIA DE UN HOMBRE Y UNA MÁQUINA

Amanece en Akatsukilántida.

-Dos mil trescientos, dos mil trescientos uno, dos mil trescientos dos…

El Sr. Kakuzu, dueño del Kakuzu Krujiente, cuenta por vigésimo cuarta vez en el día las monedas de su caja fuerte, sin saber que alguien lo observa muy, muy, muy, muy cerca.

Exactamente desde la acera de enfrente, donde se halla el restaurante "El cubo del Sonido".

-Muajajajajajajajajajaja -(música tétrica)- , tengo un plan que no fallará! Esta vez sí! Conseguiré robar la fórmula de la burguer-kakuzu-burguer! Muajajajajajajaja –(más música tétrica)

El dueño del cubo del Sonido, Orochimaru (N/A: Porrochimaru para los amigos), se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba su fiel ayudante Kabuto, (un I-Pod de última generación que construyó el mismísimo Porrochimaru), para mostrarle su plan maestro.

-Contempla, Kabuto, mi plan maestro!

-¬¬… Como quieres que lo haga? No tengo manos! –dijo, con voz electrónica.

-Oh, sí, perdona. –Orochimaru le enseñó un papel.

-A ver… -dijo Kabuto y empezó a leer:- dos docenas de huevos, sal, papel higiénico, Ketchup, patatas…

-Oh, no, no, ese no es… -Orochimaru sacó otro papel- Este es…

-Aquí dice: 10:00 am, Itachi se levanta; 10:30 am, Itachi desayuna; 11:00 am, Itachi ensaya con su clarinete para el próximo concierto; 15:00 pm, Itachi entra en el baño para ducharse, está tan sexi con… O.o.O…

Orochimaru aparta el papel de Kabuto.

-Creo que este tampoco era…

Kabuto: ¬¬… En serio?

Un poco lejos de allí, en la calle de los Akatsuki Muertos, había tres casas alineadas.

En la primera casa, que era una especie de pecera gigante, vivía Kisame, el mejor amigo de Tobi-Esponja; cuyo coeficiente intelectual era de menos infinito, por lo cual, cuando aprendía una cosa, se le olvidaba otra que ya sabía.

En la casa del medio, una aparentemente deliciosa y gigante tarta de chocolate, vivía Itachito, un tipo con mal genio, un poco ciego, adicto al jarabe infantil, que tocaba el clarinete, le gustaba muuuucho dormir y que trabajaba en el Kakuzu krujiente, con Tobi-Esponja.

En la última casa, una aceituna gigante, de esas que no tienen hueso, vivía el mismísimo Tobi-Esponja, con su mascota la lechuga-mutante Zetsu.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Espero que os haya gustado! Ahora, dejaré un pequeño adelanto:

En el próximo cap.:

Zetsu planea comerse a Tobi-Esponja?

Por qué Orochimaru está tan interesado en la fórmula de una hamburguesa?

La abuelita de Itachi es un perchero?

Todo y más en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, hoy empezaré con una frase que me gusta mucho:

If we don't end war, war will end us. (Si no acabamos con la Guerra, la Guerra acabará con nosotros).

Ya sé que no viene mucho a cuento, pero hoy estoy un poco anti-sistema.

Bueno, sin más demora aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo.

**EL KAKUZU KRUJIENTE; PRESENTANDO A TOBI-ESPONJA PANTALONES ROTOS**

CAPITULO2

Nuestro amigo Tobi-Esponja se encontraba en su casa-aceituna, preparándose para ir a trabajar al Kakuzu Krujiente. Su mascota Zetsu, ya se había despertado.

*Mm… qué hambre… deberíamos comernos al chico de la máscara naranja… parece delicioso…*-pensó Zetsu negro.

*No podemos… él nos mantiene… aunque sí parece delicioso…* -le contestó Zetsu blanco.

Tobi-Esponja fue hasta el frigorífico y abrió el compartimento de la comida de Zetsu: Miembros amputados. Y es que para mantener a su lechuga-mutante, Tobi-Esponja había firmado un contrato con Hidan, el socorrista de la Akatsuki Beach, el cual usaba a los bañistas que se ahogaban para sacrificarlos a Jashin-sama, y con los miembros que le sobraban de sus cuerpos, o bien los vendía en el mercado negro, o se los vendía a Tobi-Esponja.

Este, sacó el primer pié que vio y lo puso en el cuenco de la comida de Zetsu, el cual comenzó a devorarlo ansiosamente.

Luego, salió de casa con el uniforme del Kakuzu Krujiente, que consistía en un gorro con forma de $ y una bata negra con hamburguesas rojas.

Paró frente a la casa de Itachi y llamó al timbre. Itachi se apresuró tanto a abrir que olvidó sus lentes. Entonces, se cayó por las escaleras, se chocó contra varias puertas, metió una mano en la tostadora…

-Eres tú, abuelita? –preguntó al encontrarse con el perchero de la entrada.

Como el timbre seguía sonando, dejó a su "abuelita" a lo suyo y abrió la puerta. Como no llevaba sus lentes, lo único que vio al abrir fue una mancha naranja y negra, pero reconoció la voz de Tobi-Esponja enseguida.

-Buenos días, Itachi-san. Vamos a trabajar juntos?

Itachi, que todavía llevaba puesto su pijama azul de conejitos blancos, negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero es que ha venido mi abuela de visita,- dijo señalando el perchero.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta y fue a hablar con su "abuelita".

Por otra parte, Tobi-Esponja pasó por delante de la casa de su amigo Kisame, el cual estaba nadando tranquilamente en su pecera cuando de repente, se olvidó de cómo respirar (y es que estaba aprendiendo a contar hasta 5 y claro… cuando aprende una cosa se le olvida otra), y comenzó a ahogarse. Tobi-Esponja, creyendo que era un nuevo baile moderno, le aplaudió y continuó con su camino.

UN POCO MÁS TARDE EN EL CUBO DEL SONIDO:

Orochimaru seguía buscando su plan maestro para enseñárselo a Kabuto. Llevaba horas así, todo estaba revuelto, había papeles por le suelo, cristales rotos, paredes agrietadas y un Kabuto al que le quedaban 2 minutos de batería.

De repente, Porrochimaru vio que tenía algo escrito en la mano izquierda: "El PLAN MAESTRO está almacenado en el disco duro de Kabuto".

-Ah, es cierto!

Pero cuando logró encontrar al Kabuto, en medio de aquel desastre…

-BATERÍA ACABADA? – dijo, echándose a llorar.

EN EL KAKUZU KRUJIENTE…

Tobi-Esponja estaba en la cocina cuando se le acabó el ingrediente secreto.

Salió y se encontró a Itachi en el mostrador de los pedidos bebiendo un jarabe infantil.

-Hola, Itachi-san. Qué tal tu abuela?

-Mi… mi… abu… ela? –dijo, poniéndose nervioso.

FLASHBACK

-Abuelita, háblame! Por qué no me hablas?

Itachi movía el perchero intentando que contestara.

-Acaso no estás orgullosa de mí?

Itachi tropezó y tiró el perchero, que se partió en dos trozos.

-Ahhhhhh! He matado a mi abuelaaaaaaa!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Pues… mi abuela… ya se marchó… -dijo Itachi. *Nota mental: deshacerse del cuerpo* -pensó.

Tobi-Esponja tocó a la puerta del Sr. Kakuzu. Entró y lo encontró en una bañera llena de Leuros (la moneda en Akatsukilántida).

-Qué quieres? –preguntó mientras se sacaba una moneda del ombligo.

-Se ha acabado el ingrediente secreto.

Kakuzu gruñó y salió de la bañera. Se sacudió bien y tapó sus "partes" con una toalla rosa fucsia que tenía bordada una D en una esquina.

-Bonita toalla señor –dijo Tobi-Esponja.

Kakuzu lo miró enfadado con cara de "me estás tomando el pelo?", y añadió:

-No es mía, es de mi hijo.

-Claro.

Kakuzu fue hasta la mesa de su despacho y apretó un botón, que abrió un compartimento secreto en la pared.

Entraron.

Dentro, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que… Sasuke corriendo enana cinta andadora.

Kakuzu cogió un paño y le secó el sudor de la frente a Sasuke. Luego, lo escurrió en el bote del ingrediente secreto (sí, el ingrediente secreto era el sudor de Sasuke, por eso Orochimaru estaba tan interesado en la burguer kakuzu burguer).

-Sigue corriendo, chico –le dijo kakuzu a Sasuke mientras salían de la habitación –Aquí tienes, Tobi-Esponja.

-Gracias. Señor.

Kakuzu se quedó de nuevo a solas con sus leeros, pero notó que algo se movía entre las sombras.

-Quién anda ahí?-preguntó.

Nadie contestó hasta que…

-Katsu! –se oyó.

Y kakuzu voló por los aires.

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno, con esto termina esta segundo capítulo, pero Don't worry, que hay más.

Una última cosa, necesito sugerencias: qué personaje de Naruto (que no sea un Akatsuki) pondríais como dueño de una tienda de disfraces? Acepto cualquier sugerencia, y es que no se me ocurre… bueno, el ganador se conocerá en el 4º capítulo… Las líneas están abiertas… Y nada más cualquier duda, aclaración, propuesta, etc… en los reviews… Sayo^^

En el siguiente cap.:

Por qué Dei explota a Kakuzu?

El plan de Orochimaru se pone en marcha?

Quién es Konan?

Todo y más en la continuación.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de nada, quiero agradeceros a todos los que me disteis ideas para la tienda de disfraces, todas eran tan buenas que en lugar de escoger una, las voy a meter todas… pero para eso tendréis que esperar al capítulo siguiente… ^^

Ahora, el tercer capitulo de este fic.

Hoy con la aparición especial de la estrella invitada: El travesti del tanga de leopardo de la Akatsuki Beach!

**EL KAKUZU KRUJIENTE; PRESENTANDO A TOBI-ESPONJA PANTALONES ROTOS**

CAPÍTULO3

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…

Kakuzu se quedó de nuevo a solas con sus Leuros, pero notó que algo se movía entre las sombras.

-Quién anda ahí?-preguntó.

Nadie contestó hasta que…

-Katsu! –se oyó.

Y Kakuzu voló por los aires.

-Corten, corten, corten! –dijo Sasori rápidamente- Deidara! Cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes explotar a Kakuzu? Ya es la décima vez en tres días!

Kakuzu estaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Dejaré de hacerlo cuando me den otro papel! Por qué tengo que ser el hijo de ese tacaño? Me da la paga en vales de descuento para el Kakuzu Krujiente! Y me cobra por abrir el frigorífico de la casa!

-Si quieres, te cambio el papel.-se ofreció Sasori.

-WHAT? Ni hablar, esa ropa no me favorece nada… y además, paso de parecer un pringado…

Sasori comenzó a llorar.

-Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?-decía entre lágrimas.

-Ya sabía yo que nunca llegarías a nada –le dijo su loro-marioneta-paloma-Chiyo-na.

Sasori lloró más fuerte.

-Joder! Me cago en la P**A! Queréis de seguir de una puñetera vez con la serie? Todavía no he salido! –gruñó Hidan, desde el decorado de la Akatsuki Beach.

-Ni yo –secundó Konan.

-De acuerdo… prometo no volver a explotar a Kakuzu… -dijo Deidara. *Hoy* -pensó, y se rió por lo bajo.

Sasori dejó de llorar y cogió la claqueta.

-Y… Acción!

Deidara llegó al Kakuzu Krujiente y llamó a la puerta del despacho de su padre (que raro suena).

-Adelante –gritó Kakuzu ya recuperado.

Deidara entró.

-Qué quieres? –Kakuzu todavía llevaba la toalla rosa.

-Esa es mi toalla?

-Mm… noooo, qué va…

-Sí, sí que lo es.

-Em… etto… qué diablos querías?

-Ah, es que han comenzado las rebajas y necesitaba un poco de dinero.

-Oh, claro.-Kakuzu le dio un fajo de billetes.

Deidara no se lo creía, hasta que miró bien y vio que eran billetes del Monopoly. Miró a su padre enfadado y se puso en posición.

-Kats… AY!

Sasori le había tirado un zapato a la cabeza como advertencia desde el otro lado de las cámaras.

Deidara salió del Kakuzu Krujiente y comenzó a explotar a todo el que se le cruzaba.

Sasori salió detrás del rubio, pidiendo perdón a todas las personas explotadas por el rubio.

Kakuzu, salió de su despacho.

-A dónde iba Deidara-sempai? –le preguntó Tobi-Esponja.

-De rebajas. –le contestó Kakuzu.

En eses momentos, Orochimaru salió del Cubo del Sonido comenzando su PLAN MAESTRO (música tétrica nº3).

El plan requería un gorro, una peluca, un bigote postizo, una gabardina y un gran talento interpretativo, y digamos que Orochimaru… no tenía ninguna de estas cinco cosas, así que, aprovechando las rebajas se fue al centro a comprar todo lo necesario para su PLAN MAESTRO (música tétrica nº3 otra vez), empezando por la tienda de disfraces.

Más tarde, Tobi-Esponja ya había salido de trabajar, y es que solo tenía que trabajar por las mañanas en esa época del año. Esto, se debía a una sencilla razón. En la Akatsukilántida no tenían cuatro estaciones, si no dos: Invierano y Veraninvierno (cosas de vivir bajo el mar) por lo tanto en Invierano se trabajaba por las mañanas y se tenían vacaciones por las tardes.

Pues eso, salió del Kakuzu Krujiente y se dirigió a casa de su mejor amiga: Konan.

Konan era una habitante muy especial en la Akatsukilántida, ella, venía de fuera del mar.

Konan, era una muñeca de papel que se le había caído a una niña mientras viajaba en barco hacia Teletubbielandia. Debido a que era de papel, tenía que llevar un traje especial hecho de papel de aluminio impermeable con una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza.

Tobi llegó a casa de su amiga, que vivía en un frigorífico que había encontrado cerca de los restos del Titanic, entre un carrito de la compra oxidado y las sandalias con las que Moisés cruzó el desierto.

Para Konan el frigorífico era perfecto, porque la mantenía fresquita, (no preguntéis cómo puede funcionar una nevera bajo el mar) pero los que la visitaban tenía que ponerse un abrigo de plástico lleno de agua.

Tobi invitó a su amiga a ir juntos a la Akatsuki Beach. Era Invierano, como ya dije, por lo que por las mañanas era invierno y por las tardes verano, por eso la playa estaba abarrotada. Estaba llena de hombres, mujeres, niños, monstruos, Kisame… y en medio de la playa estaba la silla del socorrista, donde Hidan vigilaba las aguas al más puro estilo David Haselhoff, con la diferencia de que en vez de salvar a los bañistas ahogados, los dejaba morir y los usaba de sacrificios a Jashin-sama o para traficar con sus órganos.

Tobi-Esponja, que se había puesto crema solar hasta en los ojos, no vio la silla del socorrista y tropezó con ella.

La silla cayó y Hidan fue a parar a los brazos de un travesti (no, no era Orochimaru) que paseaba por allí en tanga de leopardo.

-Hola, guapo! –le dijo a Hidan.

-Ah! Ah!

Hidan salió corriendo, perseguido por el travesti.

-Maldito seas Tobi-Esponja! Jashin-sama te castigará!

Nota de Hidan: Para esto, prefería no salir!:(

FIN DEL CAPITULO

En el capítulo siguiente:

Orochimaru se va de compras!

Tobi-esponja empieza otro año en la autoescuela para aprender a conducir.

Y por último, por fin saldrá el único Akatsuki que todavía no salió!

Todo esto y más en el cap. siguiente.


	4. Chapter 4

El otro día fui a mi tienda de cómics y me compré el tomo 28 de Naruto (que es el equivalente al principio del Shippuden), cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que al pobre Deidara, los "genialísimos" traductores lo tratan de "ella" y sus adjetivos los ponen en femenino… como no cambie en los siguientes tomos, me pego un tiro…

**EL KAKUZU KRUJIENTE; PRESENTANDO A TOBI-ESPONJA PANTALONES ROTOS**

CAPÍTULO4

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…

-Maldito seas Tobi-Esponja! Jashin-sama te castigará!

-Oh, no! –dijo Tobi temblando- Dios me va a castigar, Dios es cruel…

-por todos los nunchakus de carne! –dijo Konan, pegándole- Dios no existe!

-Como lo sabes?

-Soy científica, y los científicos no creemos en Dios… -dijo, intentando parecer inteligente.

Y es que Konan, les había dicho a todos que era una científica superdotada, y todos la habían creído, ya que no eran que digamos muy inteligentes… Aunque sí era cierto que la chica era la más lista de todos los habitantes de la Akatsukilántida: sabía leer, escribir, contar, sumar hasta cuatro números a la vez y multiplicar por dos cifras.

No era mucho, pero en la Akatsukilántida era realmente superdotada.

-Vamos, Tobi, no seas irracional, Dios no existe!

A veces Konan usaba palabras como "irracional" para parecer más lista, ya que eran de un nivel de lenguaje superior al del resto.

VOLVIENDO CON OROCHIMARU:

Se encontraba en la calle "Akatsukis de incógnito", una avenida en la que únicamente había tiendas relacionadas con el arte del disfraz.

Decidió entrar en la tienda de complementos Agujas Marinas S.L., en busca de un buen bigote postizo.

Entró, pero no vio a nadie. Se acercó al mostrador y vio una campanita para llamar. La agarró y llamó:

-Tilín –una vez- Tilín –dos veces –Tilín –tres veces.

Hasta que salieron dos personas de la trastienda: un hambre y una mujer.

-Bienvenido a Agujas Marinas S.L., en que le puedo ayudar? –dijo el hombre.

Se trataba de un tipo corpulento, que tenía la piel de color… marrón vómito y que llevaba una placa con su nombre: Zabuza.

La mujer era de cabello moreno y llevaba una máscara ninja. Su nombre, según la placa, era Haku.

-Pues… verá… estoy buscando un bigote para, ya sabe… ir de incógnito. –le dijo Porrochimaru. (N/A: por cierto, Porrochimaru tampoco era nativo de Akatsukilántida, él venía de Porrochimaruland Resort Villa del Sonido).

-Un bigote postizo? Está muy anticuado! Eso ya no está de moda!

-Ah, no?

-Para nada.

-Pues… en este cartel pone: "Bigotes postizos, la última moda en accesorios de incógnito" –leyó Orochimaru.

Zabuza arrancó el cartel y se lo tragó.

-Qué cartel?

-Em… olvídelo.

-Si lo que quiere es ir de incógnito, no hay nada mejor que una venda que cubra parcialmente la cara, como la mía.

-Qué? Para nada –intervino Haku -, lo mejor es una máscara.

-No, una venda.

-No, una máscara.

-Venda.

-Máscara.

-Venda.

-Máscara.

-Venda.

-Máscara.

-Venda.

-Máscara.

-Venda.

-Máscara.

-Venda.

-Máscara.

-Venda.

-Máscara.

-Venda.

-Máscara.

-Venda.

-Máscara.

-Venda.

-Máscara.

-Venda.

-Máscara.

Orochimaru suspiró. *Me espera un día muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo* -pensó.

Pein o Nagato (también conocido como Peine o Nigato Niperro) había sido en sus tiempos el mejor profesor de la autoescuela en Akatsukilántida, todos sus alumnos salían preparados para conducir cualquier tipo de Langosta-móvil (el automóvil bajo el mar).

Eso había sido así hasta la llegada de Tobi-Esponja, quien había hecho el examen 1.842.329 veces y seguía suspendiendo.

Debido a la ansiedad que provocaba Tobi en Pein, su psiquiatra le había recetado unas pastillas que le habían causado un pequeño desajuste y ahora tenía varias personalidades.

Comenzaba otro semestre en la autoescuela y, como no, Tobi-esponja estaba ya en primera fila cuando Pein entró por la puerta.

Nada más verlo Nagato comenzó a templar *Solo un semestre más, sólo un semestre más…* se repetía.

Pero Tobi no era el único en la clase, también estaba Hidan al que le habían quitado el carné por conducción temeraria; Kakuzu, porque las clases eran gratis y de paso había llevado a Deidara; Kisame, que creía que asistía a una clase de cocina; Itachi que había perdido sus lentes y no sabía como volver a casa y Konan, que amaba en secreto al profesor y no se le ocurrió mejor manera de estar cerca de él mientras pintaba su nombre rodeado de corazoncitos.

Pein tembló de nuevo *este trimestre va a ser muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo*

Orochimaru salió de la tienda ataviado con una venda que le cubría parcialmente la cara y con una máscara de gatito rosa.

-A Kabuto le encantará esta máscara –dijo mirándose en el escaparate de una tienda.

Pensó que lo siguiente sería comprar una gabardina, y entró en la tienda: El fuego de la Juventud! Dentro, había dos hombres sentados delante de un televisor. Ambos vestían con unas mallas verdes muy ajustadas y se peinaban igual.

Uno de ellos, el más joven, comenzó a cantar:

-Du du du du du Dora, du du du du du du Dora, Dora, Dora, Dora exploradora…

El otro, en cuanto vio a Orochimaru le hizo callar.

-Lee!

-Gai-sensei!

-Lee!

-Gai-sensei!

-Lee!

-Gai-sensei!

-Lee!

-Gai-sensei!

-Lee!

-Gai-sensei!

Ambos:

-TENEMOS UN CLIENTE!

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que os haya gustado y que os rierais mucho. Por desgracia hoy no os puedo adelantar nada, porque todavía no tengo a sucio el siguiente capítulo, pero os aseguro que conseguirán venderle unas mallas verdes a Orochimaru.


	5. Chapter 5

Nunca os ha pasado que comenzáis un fic y termina siendo totalmente diferente de como os lo imaginabais? Porque mi primer fic, Akatsuki FC vs Raimon, acabó tan diferente… solo os digo que Tenten acabó bipolar, llevando un bazooka de 2 metros por donde pasaba y casada con Hidan y con un hijo, Jashin, como no…

Antes de comenzar este capitulo 5 quería dedicárselo a Drake99999 que me inspiró preguntando que si Konan no era científica qué sería en realidad, y decidí poner en este capítulo la anterior vida de Konan.

Ahora sí, comenzamos este capítulo…

**EL KAKUZU KRUJIENTE; PRESENTANDO A TOBI-ESPONJA PANTALONES ROTOS**

CAPÍTULO5

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…

-Lee!

-Gai-sensei!

-Lee!

-Gai-sensei!

-Lee!

-Gai-sensei!

-Lee!

-Gai-sensei!

-Lee!

-Gai-sensei!

Ambos:

-TENEMOS UN CLIENTE!

Rock Lee (del spanglish "la roca que lee"), también conocido como el Ceja-gamba o el Increíble Hombre-marisco, y Maito Gai estaban llorando de la emoción.

La tienda El fuego de la juventud llevaba 12 años abierta y Orochimaru era la primera persona que entraba.

-Esto… estaba buscando una gabardina. Para ir de incógnito.

-Una gabardina? Y no preferiría una de estas mallas tan viriles y confortables?

Porrochimaru negó con la cabeza.

-No, en serio, quiero una gabardina…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo…

Mientras Gai-sensei le enseñaba a Orochimaru varias gabardinas de quién sabe qué año, Lee sacó un pequeño cactus de quién sabe dónde.

-Gai-sensei, dónde pongo el cactus?

Pero antes de que el sensei pudiera responder, una alfombra salió de quién sabe dónde y lee tropezó.

El cactus salió volando y por alguna razón astro-física que modificó la trayectoria del cactus, fue a parar al culo de Orochimaru, al cual comenzó a correr del dolor por toda la tienda.

El maestro Gai se puso a correr detrás de él, intentando auxiliarlo.

-Lee, de dónde salió esa alfombra?

Lee se encogió de hombros.

-Quién sabe?

Se levantó del suelo y, con intención de ayudar, agarró una jarra de agua que había por allí y se acercó a Orochimaru.

Gai-sensei se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-No, Lee! Eso no es…

Pero Lee ya había echado el agua sobre el sannin, que volvió a retorcerse de dolor.

-Quema! Quema! –gritaba.

-Joder, Lee… Eso era té hirviendo

-Lo siento, Gai-sensei!

Orochimaru se retorcía en el suelo.

-Ve? –le dijo Gai-sensei –Esto no habría pasado de tener puestas estas estupendas mallas anti-golpes que repelen todo tipo de líquido…

-No…, no…, quiero una gabardina…

Porrochimaru se levantó, ya casi recuperado. Justo en ese momento, Lee sacó una tarta de cumpleaños del frigorífico y volvió a tropezar con la alfombra. La vela de la tarta salió volando hasta incendiar la ropa de Orochimaru, que quedó reducida a cenizas y el sannin se quedó solo con la máscara y la venda. NADA MÁS.

-Ve? De llevar estas mallas, esto no hubiera pasado ya que son ignífugas y repelen el fuego…

Orochimaru los miraba con terror.

-Si compro sus malditas mallas me dejarán salir de aquí con vida?

Lee y Gai se miraron.

-Son diecidoce Leuros.

EN LA AUTOESCUELA:

Pein les estaba mostrando a la clase un vídeo de conducción.

-Y esto es lo que pasa cuando uno se olvida de darle de comer a su Langosta-móvil.

El vídeo mostró a un hombre siendo devorado por su propio vehículo.

-Bieeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnn! –gritó Kisame, que creía seguir en clases de cocina y que iban a preparar langosta.

-Bah! Eso es imposible –dijo Hidan –todo el mundo sabe que las langostas son vegetarianas, solo comen tiburones…

Todos miraron a Kisame, que intentaba descubrir como hacer pastelitos en un hormo de juguete.

-Ah, sí? Pues por qué no lo comprueba usted mismo? –le retó Pein.

-Claro…

Hidan salió del aula. Volvió a los 4 minutos con la cabeza dentro de la boca de una langosta-móvil.

-Retiro lo dicho…-dijo.

-Se lo dije…

Hidan volvió a su sitio.

-Ves? –le dijo Konan –El Sr. Nagato siempre tiene razón.

Hidan la miró enojado, pero al hacerlo…

-Oye, tienes alguna hermana? Porque tu cara me recuerda a alguien…

Konan rió, nerviosa.

-Quién? Yo? No, no… seguro que te confundes…

La peliazul comenzó a temblar.

*Mierda! Me han descubierto…*

Y es que Konan, en su juventud, había formado parte de un grupo de estafadoras.

Ella había sido conocida como "Papelillo Azul" y junto con sus compañeras "Planilandia" y "Floristera" habían sido tres bandidas expertas en estafar a ancianitas, bebés de guardería y profesores de autoescuela (también tuvieron una época en la que estafaron a socorristas de ahí que le sonara a Hidan). Pero cuando, en un intento de estafa, conoció a Pein, se enamoró perdidamente de él. Se cambió el nombre por el de Konan, el pelo azul cielo por el azul marino, dejó su vida de criminal y les dijo a todos que era científica.

-Ah, Ya sé!-exclamó Hidan.

Konan estaba aterrorizada.

-Eres clavada a mi tía Mariconchi! Sois como dos gotas de agua!

*buf…* Konan suspiró *menos mal que no son muy listos…*

Orochimaru salió de la tienda El fuego de la juventud con unas mallas verdes que le venían dos tallas pequeñas y que le apretaban en… bueno, donde no tenían que apretar…

-Bien… lo siguiente le peluca.

EN UNA TIENDA DE PELUCAS, MUY CERCA DE ALLÍ…

-Hmmmmmmm… -una chica rubia bostezó mientras mascaba chicle.

-Eh, muévete Floristera! Desde que nos dejó Papelillo Azul no haces nada! –le gritó una chica pelirrosa.

Floristera vio que Orochimaru iba a entrar en la tienda.

-Eh, Planilandia! Nos divertimos un rato con ese pardillo?

Planilandia sacó el chicle de fresa que estaba mascando y se lo pegó en el pelo.

-Jajaja… vamos a divertirnos un rato, sí…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Espero que os haya gustado, como siempre… y no os olvidéis de los reviews! Sobretodo la gente que tiene el fic en favoritos y no deja reviews… En serio, me vale un simple: hola me encantó el capítulo, continúalo…

Y es que los reviews es lo que me ayuda a seguir la historia… Anda, no seáis malos…^^


	6. Chapter 6

Frase estelar de Pein: Es la última advertencia de Dios –Pein pidiendo amablemente la sal. Supongo que os sonará para los que hayáis leído la Frikipedia, y es que soy una súperfan.

Sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el 6º capítulo, y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar de esta vez ^^!

EL KAKUZU KRUJIENTE; PRESENTANDO A TOBI-ESPONJA PANTALONES ROTOS

CAPÍTULO6

La directora de la serie había reunido a todos los Akatsukis en su despacho. Tenía un muy importante asunto que tratar con ellos.

-Bien, esto… como sabréis necesitábamos un nuevo actor para el papel del fantasma del holandés volador, pero el casting… ha sido un fracaso… y no lo tenemos. Hay que pensar en algo!

-Pero, directora, -intervino Konan, - quién puede estar tan desesperado para rebajarse a ese nivel?

Todos miraron hacia Sasori, el cual salió corriendo.

-Ni hablar! No pienso pluriemplearme!

-Te pagaremos el doble! –le gritó Tobi.

Sasori dejó de correr.

-En serio?

La directora miró a Tobi como si lo fuera a asesinar.

-De eso nada –dijo –Cogedle!

Sasori volvió a salir corriendo y los demás Akatsukis salieron detrás de él.

-Banda de incompetentes desagradecidos! –gruñó la directora.

El loro-marioneta-paloma-Chiyo-na se subió a la mesa.

-Si me permite, señora directora, creo conocer a la persona ideal para el papel del holandés volador, además no necesitará maquillaje para dar miedo.

-Mm… y crees que aceptará?

-Jejejejejejeje… de eso me encargo yo…- dijo sacando una pistola del bolsillo.

Orochimaru entró en la tienda de pelucas.

-Eh, mira Sakura! –dijo Floristera intentando parecer una alegre vendedora de pelucas. –Nuestro primer cliente del día!

-Tienes razón, Ino –secundó Planilandia.

Orochimaru les sonrió. Parecían unas jovencitas muy agradables.

-Estoy buscando…

-Una peluca?

-Cómo lo has sabido?

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues porque esto es una tienda de pelucas…

Porrochimaru se quedó pensando un rato.

-Tiene su lógica. –acabó diciendo.

Planilandia y Floristera sonrieron. Iba a ser fácil engañar a un pardillo como aquel.

-Pero sabe qué? Si quieres estar realmente irreconocible, pruebe nuestros chicles especiales.

-Con solo mascarlos y pegarlos en el pelo se te cambia el color.

-Mm… y funcionan?

-No creerá que este color de pelo es natural –dijo Planilandia.

Orochimaru pensó de nuevo (ya se le estaba colapsando el cerebro de tanto pensar en un solo día).

-Ya veo… funcionan bien… de qué colores los tenéis?

Floristera empezó a sacar chicles de los más insospechados sabores del bolsillo. Como Orochimaru no lograba decidirse, se los compró todos y salió de la tienda mascando y pegando, mascando y pegando.

Dentro, Planilandia y Floristera disfrutaban contando los Leuros de Orochimaru.

-Nos vamos ya? –propuso la pelirrosa.

-Y qué hacemos con él? –Ino señaló al verdadero dueño de la tienda, que estaba amordazado detrás del mostrador.

-Alguien lo encontrará.

Y salieron de la tienda de pelucas en busca de otro tonto al que timar.

-Papelillo Azul estaría orgullosa de nosotros.

-. –Konan estornudó.

-Salud –le dijo Pein.

Konan lo miró embobada.

-Graciassss, profe Nagato.

*Lo que hay que aguantar* pensó Pein* me pregunto por qué dejaría mi antigua y perfecta vida para ser profesor de autoescuela…. Ah, sí fue por eso…*

FLASHBACK

Nagato estaba en casa de sus padres. Tenía solo seis años, pero ya llevaba el punk en las venas. Vestía de cuero y tenía la cara llena de piercings. Estaba en el salón, escuchando a los Sex Pistols y tocando la guitarra invisible al compás cuando su Papi entró.

-Mira Papá, de mayor voy a ser como él –dijo señalando una foto de Johnny Rotten (cantante de los Sex Pistols, en su juventud se parecía un poco a Naga-kun menos por los piercings, y no es broma).- estarás orgulloso de mí?

-Orgulloso de ti? Pero si todavía usas pañal y duermes con el chupete. Nunca llegarás a nada. Yo a tu edad ya había descubierto la vacuna contra la rubéola y…

-Te odio papá….

Años después, Pein había logrado convertirse en el vocalista del grupo de rock "Sin dolor no hay gloria", y estaba apunto de dar su primer concierto. Estaba ya en el escenario cuando llegó su padre.

-Hola, Papá. Estás ya orgulloso de mí?

-Orgulloso de ti? Pero si todavía usas pañal y duermes con el chupete. Nunca llegarás a nada. Eres una vergüenza para nuestra familia. A tu edad tu tío Einstein ya descubriera la formula de la relatividad! Y tu primo Darwin…

-Te odio Papá!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Nunca… llegaré… a nada… -repetía Nagato en una esquina del aula.

-Lo que nos faltaba! Un profesor traumatizado! –se quejó Kakuzu. –El tiempo es dinero, si se pierde el tiempo, se gasta dinero! Es pura lógica.

Deidara se estremeció.

-Yo acabaré peor…

Orochimaru seguía con sus compras cuando pasó por delante de la óptica: Hyuga Visión.

-Mm… aquí es donde Itachi compra sus lentes… entraré a echar un vistazo…

Justo al entrar vio un cartel que ponía: "Hyuga Visión, expertos en lentes de contacto y en predecir el futuro."

Dirigió la vista hacia el mostrador, donde la dulce Hinata Hyuga, ensayaba de nuevo para su nueva obra, escrita y dirigida por ella misma: "Como aprender a acosar a un chico en menos de diez pasos". Y es que Hinata siempre había sentido una atracción hacia el espectáculo y se dedicaba a ser actriz de vez en cuando.

-Ser… o no ser… esa es la cuestión… -decía con una calabaza en una mano y la otra puesta en el pecho. –Oh, bienvenido a Hyuga Visión, señor. Qué desea: lentes o predicción?

-Pues…

Orochimaru tenía una difícil elección ya que… ¡SOLO LE QUEDABAN DIECICATORCE LEUROS!

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Como siempre espero que os haya gustado. Y si tenéis alguna petición no dudéis en pedírmelo que yo lo meteré en este fic tan peculiar, para ejemplo esto último, que me dio la fantástica idea de la óptica Tsukiyomi Zakuro pidiéndome a los Hyuga en una tienda de lentes de contacto y predicción del futuro. Gracias por esta fantástica idea!^^

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

Quien será el actor del holandés volador?

Cual será el verdadero destino de Orochimaru?

Todo esto y más, en el próximo capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de empezar: perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón y perdón por haber colgado el capitulo3 pero que conste que fue fallo del fanfiction porque probé varias veces a borrarlo y volver a subirlo y me salía el capitulo3… misterios de la informática^^ pero ahora ya está colgado exactamente como lo tenía preparado para la semana pasada! Y ahora también os dejo el capitulo7 para que tengáis doble diversión^^!

¡Por cierto, a partir de este capítulo Orochimaru tendrá a dos alter egos en su cabeza, así que, el Orochi-malo aparecerá en **negrita, **y el Orochi-bueno (o conciencia) aparecerá en _cursiva!_

**EL KAKUZU KRUJIENTE; PRESENTANDO A TOBI-ESPONJA PANTALONES ROTOS**

**CAPÍTULO7**

EN LA CABEZA DE OROCHIMARU:

***Vamos, en serio que tiene que pensárselo? No necesita lentes de ningún tipo, su vista es perfecta…***

_*Bueno, siempre se puede mejorar…*_

***Pero el vidente podría darnos la clave para conseguir la fórmula de la Burguer Kakuzu Burguer***

_*Acaso no confías en su plan? Ten un poco más de fe! El pobre hace lo que puede*_

***Ya, para acabar fracasando, y para eso, que ni lo intente…***

-Callaos! –gritó Orochimaru asustando a Hinata.-Perdona, jovencita…

-Se… se ha decidido ya?

-Mm… sí. Creo que prefiero la predicción.

-Va… vale. Venga conmigo…

Hinata acompañó a Orochimaru hasta un pequeño cuarto y lo dejó allí solo.

El cuarto estaba decorado con los objetos más extraños: desde una bola de cristal, pasando por una rana ladradora, hasta un póster de Lady Gaga montando en Langosta-móvil y vestida con unas mallas verdes.

Orochimaru vio una mesa con dos sillas y se sentó a esperar al adivino.

Al rato, Neji entró vestido como uno de esos adivinos after-hours de la tele: con una túnica y un pañuelo en la cabeza.

-Bienvenido al rincón del destino, soy Neji, su adivino!

Neji tomó asiento.

-Desea conocer su destino?

Orochimaru asintió.

-Pero yo ya sé cual es mi destino: robar la fórmula de la burguer kakuzu burguer!

Neji negó con la cabeza.

-No, de eso nada…

-Claro que sí.

-Oiga, usted tiene un master en adivinación y predicción?

-Mm… no…

-Entonces a callar!

El Hyuga sacó una bola de cristal.

-Veamos cual es su verdadero destino…

Neji apretó un botón, pero la bola no se encendía.

-Uy! Perdone, se le han acabado las pilas.

***Y este tío se considera adivino…***

-Ya está… ahora sí…

Neji cerró los ojos y puso las manos sobre la esfera de cristal.

-Vamos, seguro que no ve algo sobre una fórmula?

-Una… fórmula…? Oh, sí, sí… Dios mío!

-Qué ocurre?

-Einstein no fue el descubridor de la fórmula de la teoría de la relatividad!

Orochimaru lo miró con Póker Face.

-Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

El Hyuga abrió un ojo:

-Perdone, a veces hay interferencias…

DE NUEVO EN LA OROCHI-CABEZA:

***Debería haber escogido las lentes***

_*Totalmente de acuerdo*_

EN LA AUTOESCUELA:

Pein estaba intentando enseñarle a Kisame la diferencia entre el rojo, el verde y el ámbar con unas láminas de colores. Había empezado por el rojo… y seguían en el rojo.

-Venga Kisame, una última vez! Qué color es este? –dijo enseñándole la lámina roja.

-Mm… esto…

-Sí?

-Es el…

-Venga, sé que lo sabes!

-El… azul! No… no… el… morado!

-MORADO TE VAS A QUEDAR DESPUES DE QUE TE APRIETE EL CUELLO HASTA DEJARTE SIN RESPIRACIÓN! –gritó Nagato, apunto de estallar, literalmente.

"Tilín" –se oyó.

-Oh! –Exclamó Kisame – Ya están mis galletitas!

Sacó del horno de juguete unas galletitas que parecían hechas por un ciego sin manos.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Toc toc… se puede pasar?

-Adelante –dijo Pein.

La puerta se abrió y entró un pelirrojo con cara de pocos amigos, seguido de un barco pirata.

-Esto… soy el… el…

Gaara comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Corten, corten! –Sasori salió del barco pirata- Es que no te has aprendido el guión?

-No es eso, es que… esto es ridículo! Por qué un fantasma llama a la puerta? Es… es…

El loro-marioneta-paloma-Chiyo-na se subió al hombro de Gaara y lo amenazó con la pistola.

-Tú limítate a seguir el guión, sin hacer preguntas! Que para eso te pagamos!

-Pero si no me pagáis!

-Tú calla y actúa! O quieres que cuelgue en mi Facebook esa foto tuya escuchando a Britney Spears?

-Vale, vale… seguiré el guión…

Sasori volvió a dentro del barco.

-Y… acción!

-Soy el fantasma del Holandés Volador: Gaara!

Hidan comenzó a gritar y se escondió debajo de su mesa.

-Has venido para tomar clases de conducción? –le preguntó Pein.

-Qué? No! Es que los jóvenes de hoy en día no os tomáis nada en serio? He venido para… LLEVAROS AL INFIERNO! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA…

DE NUEVO CON OROCHIMARU:

-Y bien? Lo tiene ya? Llevo aquí más de dos horas…

-Sí… sí… ya lo tengo! Su destino es… Ser coronado Miss Drac Queen 2011 en el Infierno!

FIN DEL CAPITULO

De nuevo perdón por el problemilla^^ A partir de ahora, revisaré cada capitulo después de colgarlo^^

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

Aceptará Orochimaru su destino?

Logrará Gaara llevarse a los Akatsukis al "Infierno"?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo^^


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta, siento haber tardado tanto pero como ya han empezado las clases… no podré actualizar muy a menudo. 1º de Bachillerato no es como 4º de ESO… pero no os preocupéis que no dejaré el fic a medias^^.

Ahora resulta que se repite el capitulo6… ¬¬ y es que lo intenté tantas veces que ya no sé lo que pasó, pero ahora lo elimino y ya está arreglado.

Así que, sin más dilación, os dejo el siguiente capitulo:

**EL KAKUZU KRUJIENTE; PRESENTANDO A TOBI-ESPONJA PANTALONES ROTOS**

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…

-Y bien? Lo tiene ya? Llevo aquí más de dos horas…

-Sí… sí… ya lo tengo! Su destino es… Ser coronado Miss Drac Queen 2011 en el Infierno!

**CAPÍTULO8**

EN LA CABEZA DE OROCHIMARU:

_*Pero qué? Qué coño se fuma este tío?*_

***No sé… pero que me de un poco; se ve que funciona muy bien***

-Eso es ridículo! Cómo que Miss Drac Queen 2011? Y… en el Infierno? Yo he nacido para robar la fórmula de la…

-No, de eso nada… Ya le he dicho cual es su destino! La bola ha hablado! –Neji empezaba a enfadarse.- Pero es tan difícil de entender? Ese es su destino! Limítese a aceptarlo! Es como el que intenta burlar a la muerte pero esta al final acaba encontrándolo! Si su destino es ser coronado Miss Drac Queen en el Infierno, será coronado Miss Drac Queen en el infierno! Y punto pelota!

Orochimaru se levantó indignado.

-Esto es un timo. Me marcho.

Justo cuando Orochimaru iba a salir, Neji añadió:

-Ah, por cierto, tenga cuidado con el Mayormono del Infierno… no se lo pondrá nada fácil para…

Orochimaru miró a Neji por última vez.

-Al Infierno váyase usted! –dijo, y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Neji se quedó pensativo.

-Hombre… hoy no tenía pensado pasar por allí pero… -el Hyuga abrió un cajón y sacó una tarjeta de miembro honorífico del "Casino el Infierno".- Quizás me pase a ver el concurso de Miss Drac Queen… Eh, Hinata! –llamó.

Hinata entró en la habitación.

-Sí, Neji?

-Nos vamos un rato al casino?

-Claro! Será divertido!

-Muajajajajajajajaja- Gaara seguía riendo con voz siniestra.

Hidan, continuaba bajo la mesa.

-Oh, vamos, los fantasmas no existen, hm! –dijo Deidara.

-Ah, no? Y yo qué soy?

Kisame levantó la mano, pidiendo la palabra.

-Sí, Kisame? –dijo Pein.

-Yo sé! Se trata solo de un fenómeno de alucinación colectiva, sufrida por nuestras mentes después de llevar encerrados en esta aula más de 10 horas a más de 28 grados… -dijo, asintiendo.

-Vaya Kisame! Es la primera vez que dices tantas palabras juntas con coherencia! –le felicitó Tobi-esponja.

-Es capaz de dar semejante explicación. Y no es capaz de diferenciar el rojo del verde? –dijo el pobre de Nagato con un tic en el ojo.

-Menudo inútil… -murmuró Itachi.

-Tú a callar! Que tampoco diferenciaste bien las láminas! –le reprendió Konan.

-Es que… no llevo las lentes… y además soy daltónico…

Gaara rugió como lo haría un fantasma enfadado.

-Callaos! He dicho que voy a llevaros al Infierno!

-Si ya, -le dijo Kakuzu.- Tú y cuántos más?

Gaara sonrió y abrió la puerta.

-Yo y mi temible ejército de Camarones Ninja! Muajajajajajajaja- dijo mientras los Camarones entraban y se llevaban a los Akatsukis.

Orochimaru entró en el Cubo del Sonido para ver a Kabuto antes de ir a robar la fórmula de la burguer Kakuzu burguer.

-Mira, Kabuto, a que te encanta mi disfraz de incógnito? –dijo, poniendo una pose "sexy".

-Oh, sí, estás irreconocible ¬¬ -dijo el I-Pod sarcásticamente. –Pero me temo que no podrás llevar a cabo tu "PLAN MAESTRO"

Orochimaru lo miró furioso.

-Ah, no? Por qué?

Pues…

Dos minutos después delante del Kakuzu Krujiente…

-Cómo que cerrado por defunción? –gritó Orochimaru.

-Sí, parece ser que a Kakuzu se le caducó su primera tarjeta de crédito.

-Maldita sea, Kabuto! Busca con tu satélite a Kakuzu, no pasaré sin robar la fórmula!

-¬¬ Claro, ahora mismo… después de acabar esta partida al tetris…

MIENTRAS, LOS AKATSUKIS SE DIRIGÍAN AL INFIERNO…

-Mi primer día libre en siete años… y lo paso secuestrado por unos camarones Ninja… - lloraba Itachi.

-Por cierto, Itachi –le dijo Kakuzu.- Te acordaste de avisar a Sasuke?

-A Sasuke? De qué?

FLASHBACK

La noche anterior, en el Kakuzu Krujiente…

Itachi seguía pensando en como librarse del cuerpo de su "difunta abuela" (ver cap.2).

-Oye Itachi, hoy cierras tú el restaurante. Acuérdate de avisar a Sasuke de que mañana no abrimos, vale?

Itachi asintió.

Dos horas después cerró la puerta del Kakuzu Krujiente.

-Mm… juraría que se me olvida algo…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Ups… -dijo Itachi.

EN AQUEL MOMENTO, EN LA HABITACIÓN SECRETA DEL KAKUZU KRUJIENTE…

Sasuke seguía pedaleando en la bicicleta estática.

-Hay alguien ahí? –decía sin dejar de correr.- Kakuzu? Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que os haya gustado, como siempre… Antes de acabar, me gustaría que me contaseis quien querríais que participara en el concurso de Miss Drac Queen. Pueden ser más de un personaje, pero aviso: no vale Kakashi, porque va a ser uno de los jueces… Por lo demás… como queráis… Bueno, con esto me despido^^


	9. Chapter 9

Sí, sí... ya sé que después de dos laaargos años nadie se esperaba que esta historia fuera a continuar (ni siquiera yo) pero algo dentro de mí me pide que siga por donde lo he dejado. Lo siento un millón de veces por haceros esperar :( pero las circunstanias así lo quisieron. Bueno, espero que les guste, como siempre, este noveno episodio del Kakuzu krujiente.

Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Así que aquí os traigo el muy esperado episodio de Tobi-Esponja Pantalones Rotos, para todos aquellos que con paciencia han esperado, cuento con vosotros. Si queréis maldecirme lo entenderé, soy una mala persona. Pero aún así espero que os guste.

EL KAKUZU KRUJIENTE, PRESENTANDO A TOBI-ESPONJA PANTALONES ROTOS

(N/A: Hoy con un invitado muy especial, recién llegado de Amestris: el coronel Roy Mustang tambien conocido como alquimista de Fuego, que al enterarse de que se iba a celebrar el concurso de Miss Drac Queen me ha insistido incansablemente en que le deje presentar este tan esperado evento de Akatsukilántida.)

Tras un largo camino secuestrados por el temible fantasma pirata Gaara Herrante y su más temible aún ejército de Camarones ninja, los Akatsukis estaban más que horrorizados, pues los camarones tenían un horrible síndrome de niño cansino que les probocaba unas insaciables ganas de parar cada dos minutos de trayecto para ir al baño, no parar ni un segundo de preguntar si quedaba mucho y la insoportable manía de ir canturreando a grito pelado una serie de canciones que volverían loco a cualquiera (pero vamos a reconocerlo, los Akatsukis ya estaban demasiado locos como para que esto último les afectase), finalmente, pararon enfrente de un extraño edificio, de unos 20 metros de altura, rodeado por lava y llamas ardientes.

Delante de ellos se alzaba una enorme puerta de metal. Gaara como buen caballero llamó y esperó a que alguien contestara o abriera. Esperó. Esperó.Esperó. Esperó.Esperó. Esperó.Esperó. Esperó. Y esperó todo lo que un pirata fantasma rodeado de camarones ninja con complejo de niño puede esperar.

Pein, que realmente se estaba viendo afectado por todo aquello quería que acabara de una vez aquel estúpido secuestro, y dejando que una de sus múltiples personalidades (la furiosa) se apoderara de su cuerpo, saltó de la carreta donde los llevaban y salió corriendo hacia la enorme puerta de metal, tan deprisa iba que no calculó bien la distancia y no fue capaz de frenar. Así que se estampó contra ella, haciendo tal estruendo que despertó al guardián del Infierno que, como solía hacer, estaba tan tranquílamente durmiendo a pierna suelta en lugar de estar atendiendo por si alguien llamaba.

- Ya va, ya va... qué problemático es tener que levantarse para abrir la puerta...

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, con Pein todavía tirado en el suelo, con la cara seriamente aplastada, pero feliz, porque era la cosa más bonita que le había pasado aquel día, todos vieron a un chico con cara de dormido, vistiendo un pijama de cuerpo entero (de esos de antes que tienen un bosillo en el culo para poder ir al baño) unos cuernos postizos de plástico y un tridente rojo, también de plástico (en el infierno andaban algo mal de presupuesto y no podían gastar el poco dinero que tenían en tonterías como los uniformes de los empleados).

-Ah... eres tú... -dijo Shikamaru, el guardián del Infierno- Hace un buen rato que deberías haber vuelto... la sensei se enfadará contigo...

Gaara le puso cara de sicópata y lo asesinó con la mirada.

-Llevo HORAS llamando a la jodida puerta!

Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza, sin darle importancia y seguro de que él no había oído llamar.

- Ya, ya... bueno, entras o qué?

Gaara se aguantó las ganas de matar a Shikamaru y ordenó a sus camarones que metieran a los Akatsukis dentro mientras él se adelantaba para informar a la sensei.

Entraron (olvidándose a Pein que seguía medio muerto en el suelo pero feliz como unas pascuas) y se adentraron en los oscuros (pero muy alumbrados a su vez) pasillos (y asombrosamente modernixados) del Infierno.

Todo iba genial hasta que a Kakuzu le comenzó a ocurrir algo extraño (incluso para él). Sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Había algo en aquel lugar que le resultaba familiar.. ese olor... ese sonido... era GENTE GASTANDO DINERO...

-Malditos... esto es... es... -dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, a punto de sufrir un infarto- UN CASINOOO!

POR OTRA PARTE, OROCHIMARU:

Había llegado hasta un extraño casino a las afueras de la ciudad siguiendo las indicaciones que el GPS de Kabuto le había indicado.

-Qué extraño, qué hace Kakuzu en un lugar como este?

***Seguro que el jodido I-pod nos ha jodido otra vez y se equivocó de emisferio al darnos las indicaciones***

_*No le hables así. Qué culpa tiene el pobre Kabuto de haber sido fabricado por un idiota?*_

***Razón no te falta aún no entiendo cómo logró leer las instrucciones del Ikea este gilipollas, jejeje***

-Habéis dicho algo?-preguntó Orochimaru, que no estaba atendiendo.

***NOp.***

Orochimaru se encogió de hombros y entró en el casino El Infierno. Caminó durante unos segundos entre viejas, embarazadas, Sakura e Ino y demás fauna animal y vegetal (pues la lechuga-mutante de Tobi-Esponja tambien andaba por allí pues Zetsu era adicto a las máquinas tragaperras en secreto, pero en el casino no era conocido como Zetsu, sino como Manolita superstar, ya que tenía la costumbre de disfrazarse de mujer para ir de ingógnito).

Pasó como pudo por aquella horrible sala y llegó hasta una puerta que ponía: SALA DE EVENTOS Y CONCURSOS) y decidió entrar por si Kakuzu estaba allí intentando ganar algún premio millonario, lo cual explicaría el porqué de estar Kakuzu en un casino.

Pero lo que Orochimaru no sabía era que en aquella sala no solo no estaba Kakuzu, sino que estaba a punto de dar comienzo como cada año Miss Drac Queen 2013 (N/A: ya sé que era 2011 pero eso era antes... vamos a decir que les llevó tanto a Orochimaru como a los Akatsukis 2 años llegar hasta el Infierno, para que no se note).

Encima del escenario, llegado de Amestris, el presentador favorito de los akatsukilántidos y sobretodo de las akatsukilántidas, Roy Mustang se preparaba para comenzar el concurso que cada año atraía a la mitas de la población marina de debajo del mar (claro está), entre los que se encontraban los más seguidores que asistían cada año sin perderse ni una entrega como La Sirenita Ariel, Poseidón o Sebastián el Cangrejo.

- Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, pero sobretodo damas, un año más a nuestro concurso estrella: Miss Drac Queen 2013! Patrocinado por: _Ichiraku Productions SA, ramen y ocio_. Este año me enorgullezco de presentarles a nuestro selecto jurado...

Al lado del escenario había una mesa con tres asientos vacíos.

-Nuestro primer miembro del jurado, recién llegado desde la lejana Villa a la Vista de La Hoja, y conocido por sus famosos realities de Super-modelo canina y sus concursos anuales de Belleza perruna, Kakashi Hatake!

El primer asiento de la derecha se iluminó y apareció Kakashi entre un montón de humo acompañado de su fiel consejero, experto en galletitas saladas, Pakkun, el perro hablador (primo de Scooby Doo).

-En el segundo lugar, el hombre más esperado, el crítico de belleza más duro que existe en el mundo mundial, el hombre que siempre dice la verdad por muy dura y fea que sea: Sai!

El asiento del medio se iluminó y Sai apareció y se sentó con su típica sonrisa.

-Y por último y en exclusiva mundial, recién resucitado tras años en la tumba, el hombre-mono más famoso de todo japón, parcialmente incompleto, por desgracia, la revivida cabeza de Sarutobi!

En el tercer asiento dejaron unas bonitas azafatas vestidas de conejitas la cabeza del viejo Sarutobi, con su pipa, metida dentro de un tarro de conservas para mantenerla fresquita y en buen estado.

-Ahora que ya estamos listos, que comience : Miss Drac Queen 2013!

Justo en ese momento Orochimaru entraba en el salón y al oír al presentador, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

_*Te dije que no era un mal adivino, al final tenía razón*_

***No creo que este lerdo se vaya a rebajar a apuntarse a un concurso de Drc Queens... no?***

Sin embargo, a Orochimaru no parecía importarle el hecho de que el adivino hubiera augurado aquello, pues estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al apuesto alquimista-presentador-coronel Roy Mustang. Orochimaru pensó que si el cielo existía acababa de entrar en él y encontrar a su ángel de la guarda.

-Creo... -dijo con corazones en los ojos- que me he enamorado... Dónde hay que apuntarse para participar? -gritó como una niña, buscando por todas partes.

***Vaya pues sí... el adivino va a acertar y todo***

_*Te lo dije*_

Bueno, pues por hoy doy por terminado este capítulo 9, más largo de lo normal por la tardanza y tal. Gomen, Gomen... :(

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que no os olvideis de los reviews aunque solo sea para matarme por haber tardado tanto ^^.

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

-Kakuzu encuentra a su exnovia?

-Orochimaru logrará llegar a tiempo para apuntarse al concurso y ganar el corazón de nuestro querido Roy?

-Y lo más importante: dónde está Pein?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo (si dejais reviews prometo no tardar otros dos años^^)


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno... voy a decir que si me he puesto a escribir este décimo capítulo (que no pensaba hacer despues de la gran decepción que me he llevado) ha sido TODO gracias a "Honey-Sempai" que ha sido la única persona sobre la maldita faz de la tierra que me ha dejado un review, MUCHAS GRACIAS, en serio , de todo corazón. Que sepas que este capítulo (aunque me odies y me ames a la vez, que lo comprendo) está dedicado a ti :) ^_^ Ya había tirado la toalla, pero aunque sea solo por una persona continuaré un capítulo más...

EL KAKUZU KRUJIENTE, PRESENTANDO A TOBI-ESPONJA PANTALONES ROTOS

En una oscura y temible sala en lo más profundo del casino El Infierno se encontraba un asustado Gaara, que se había adelantado al resto del grupo para ir a informar a su sensei.

- Etto... mi señora... - balbuceó, temblando como un flan.

-Silencio! Gritó una potente voz desde lo alto de un trono.

El voluptuoso cuerpo de la sensei del Casino se levantó con dificultad de su cómodo asiento real y golpeó el suelo con uno de los tacones de sus botas rojas.

-Pero, verá... llevo horas llamando y...

-Estás diciendo que la culpa es del servicio? Acaso sugieres que mis empleados no son lo suficientemente buenos para ti? Te tengo que recordar de dónde te saqué? Antes de que yo te encontrara no eras más que un estúpido mocoso emo que no sabía ni hacerse la O con un canuto.

-Eso no es cierto... yo vivía tan tranquilo con mi abuelita hasta que aquella noche usted entró en mi cuarto y...

-Cállate ya , mocoso impertinente!- gritó la mujer, lanzándole un tridente de plástico a la cabeza.

-Au... - se quejó Gaara- Pero verá... ha habido un gran error...

-GRAN? ME ESTÁS LLAMANDO GORDA? - gritó, fuera de si.

-No es eso mi señora...

-SEÑORA? Y AHORA ME LLAMAS VIEJA? NO ESTOY CASADA!

-Pe... pero... si es usted la que nos obliga a llamarla señora...

La mujer soltó un feroz gruñido y se sentó de nuevo en su perverso trono (hecho de caramelos y ositos de peluche) , aparentemente ya más aliviada.

-Bueno, y dónde están mis nuevas mascotas? -preguntó.

-De camino... mis camarones no deberían tardar demasiado.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y le indicó que fuera a por ellos. Una vez que Gaara salió de la sala del trono, la mujer se acomodó en su sitio y pulsó un botón. La pared de la derecha se abrió y salió un hombre muy atractivo vestido solo con la ropa interior y con una cara de susto bastante considerable.

-Ven, Brad, cariño... Dale cariño a mamá...

Brad Pitt, que era un muy conocido actor en la superficie, se apresuró a llegar a junto de aquella endemoniada mujer, preguntándose cómo demonios había acabado allí...

Orochimaru, llegó hasta la mesa donde había que apuntarse para el concurso de Darc Queens, rápidamente rellenó los papeles de la solicitud y entró a formar parte oficialmente del concurso.

Luego se dirigió al backstage donde todos los candidatos comenzaban a prepararse poniéndose su más sexy bikini para el primer desfile de trajes de baño. Tras buscar por todos los armarios, Orochimaru encontró uno que le gustó y salió al escenario, junto con los demás, vestido con un bikini rosa fucsia con lunares verdes, un sombrero rojo pasión (como el pintalabios que llevaba puesto) y unas chanclas del todo a cien (como las de Luffy).

-Y ahora, damas y caballeros les presento a nuestras lindas Drac Queens de este año... - dijo Roy Mustang mientras iban pasando uno a uno .: ... nuestra vigésima candidata, Shino Superstar , recién llegada de la Atlántida e íntima amiga de nuestra querida Ariel, que por cierto esta noche está radiante - dijo saludando a Ariel entre el público.

Shino Superstar, la Drac Queen que se había apuntado justo antes que Orochimaru, subió al escenario, pero no sin antes pinchar uno de los globos del sujetador del bikini de Porrochimaru.

-Y la última concursante: Orochimaru Lover, venida de aquí mismo, de la Akatsukilántida. Un fuerte aplauso...

Fuera del casino, Pein se levantó como pudo, medio muerto, del suelo y miró a su alrededor, no sabía donde estaba... y apenas recordaba nada... lo único que sabía era que debía salvar a unas personas que no recordaba, pero si tenía tantas ganas de salvarlos era porque debían ser parte de su grupo "Sin dolor no hay gloria" , o eso creía él. Así que, sin esperar más, se dio la vuelta y llamó a la puerta...

Shikamaru abrió rápidamente, pues se había quedado dormido justo al otro lado de la puerta y los golpes lo habían despertado.

-Tú quién eres?- preguntó , todavía medio dormido.

-Ano... - pensó Pein- soy el nuevo portero... te han... despedido por... dormir en el trabajo...

Shikamaru se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-Ah... vale... pues todo tuyo...

Se encogió de hombros y se sacó el uniforme (pijama más que otra cosa) rojo de diablo y se lo dio a Pein, quedándose él completamente desnudo.

-No... llevabas nada debajo? -preguntó Nagato, horrorizado.

-Parece que no... qué cosas... total... si llevar ropa fuera natural

aceríamos vestidos, no?

Pein se quedó pensando y llegó a la conclusión de que el chico tenía toda la razón, quién era él para desobedecer las reglas de la madre naturaleza? Asi que, siguiendo su ejemplo se sacó el traje de profesor que llevaba y se quedó igualmente desnudo.

-Sí señor, me siento libre... Bueno, yo ya me marcho... - le dijo a Shikamaru, que se había vuelto a quedar dormido como un tronco.

Los Akatsukis continuaban su camino hacia un sitio desconocido para ellos por los pasillos del Casino. Kakuzu iba seriamente dolorido del pecho tras haber sufrido treinta y siete infartos simultáneos, Hidan iba pensando en sus queridos bañistas que podrían estar ahogándose mientras él estaba allí, Deidara pensaba en lo triste que sería si no volvía a ir de rebajas ni explotar a Kakuzu, Itachi simplemente pensaba (al no llevar sus gafas) que estaban en un túnel de algún parque temático, Kisame también (pero porque era tonto) y Tobi-Esponja... bueno... tobiesponjeaba... Y Konan era la única que se preocupaba por lo que le podría haber pasado a su querido Nagato.

los camarones de Gaara decidieron parar unos minutos en medio del pasillo a descansar un poco. Lo que no se esperaban (en realidad nadie se lo esperaba) es que aparecería alguien por donde había venido.

Una misteriosa figura masculina apareció, con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza y completamente desnudo, con los dedos cruzados en forma de cruz y con un collar hecho de ajos y comenzó a gritar como un loco.

Al verlo, los camarones empezaron a gritary escaparon aterrorizados hacia el centro del Casino, perdiéndose de vista.

-Estáis todos bien? - preguntó el misterioso extraño.

-Cómo... has hecho eso? -preguntó Hidan, asombrado.

-Los camarones temen las cruces y son alérgicos al ajo... -explicó el extraño desnudo.

-Eso... no eran los vampiros? - preguntó Itachi.

-Sí, también.

Por fin, el misterioso se sacó la bolsa de la cabeza.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... - gritó Konan, al ver que el hombre desnudo era su querido Nagato, comenzando a correr por el primer pasillo que encontró.

-A dónde vas Konan?- preguntó-gritó Tobi-Esponja-.

-Vamos detrás de ella... seguro que va hacia la salida... seguro que sabe por donde es... - dijo Pein, bastante convencido.

A pesar de que el resto , excepto Kisame que apoyaba a Pein totalmente, no estaban del todo convencidos con el plan del recién llegado profesor de autoescuela nudista, decidieron seguir a Konan.

La chica corría muy rápido, tanto que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de frenar cuando se dio cuenta de que había entrado en una siniestra habitación.

Los demás entraron detrás de ella unos segundos después. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, la puerta de la habitación se cerró fuertemente y una perversa risa maléfica (con tos incluida al final) inundó toda la sala.

-Ajajajajajajajajajajajaj... cof.. cof.. aja... por fin os tengo, mascotas nuevas... Shizune! Las luces!

Una muchacha apareció misteriosamente con una cerda con un collar de perlas que se veía más saludable que la pobre Shizune, y encendió el interruptor de las luces.

En medio de la sala había unas enormes escaleras, donde se hayaba al final de todo un vistoso trono hecho con caramelos y ositos de peluche, en el que estaba sentada una mujer rubia, con dos coletas embutida en un traje de cuero rojo.

En cuanto la vió, Konan tembló... cómo había llegado ella hasta allí?... Solo esperaba que no la reconociera... Si Tsunade, más conocida como Tetunade, la terrible criminal-terrorista-acosadora-secuestradora se enteraba de que ella era Papelillo Azul, la ex-ladrona, estaría en problemas.

-Bienvenidos a mi Infierno... qué tal el viaje... habéis...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Kakuzu empezó a gritar de nuevo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH... TÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tsunade se sobresaltó y miró fijamente a Kakuzu, segura de que le sonaba su cara. Hasta que por fin...

-NANIIIII? Kakuzu?

-Tsunade! AAAAAAAAHHHHH... SOCORRROOOOO

-Deidara-sempai... que le ocurre al ?

Deidara se encogió de hombros, sin tener ni idea de quién era esa mujer que parecía conocer a su padre.

-Papá... quién es esa vieja tetona?- preguntó Deidara con todo su amor.

-COMO QUE QUIÉN SOY NIÑO? VIEJA TETONA? COMO TE ATREVES?! ESQUE NO RECONOCES A TU PROPIA MADRE?

Todos, incluido Kakuzu se quedaron petrificados de la sorpresa.

-Mi... madre?! Cómo es posible? Papá, que es esto? Porqué esa vieja tetona dice que soy su hijo?

Kakuzu miró a Deidara fijamente y abrió la boca para decir algo.

-Etto... Deidara... ya va siendo la hora de que sepas toda la verdad... esta mujer... es mi exnovia...

En el Salón principal del Casino el concurso de Drac Queens continuaba.

-A continuación y como las dos últimas oportunidades de obtener puntos, las aspirantes se enfrentarán a dos duras pruebas: el concurso de talentos y la prueba de las preguntas...

Bien, pues hasta aquí este capítulo 10... si quieren que haya un 11 escriban y dejen reviews^^ aunque solo sea por una persona seguiré escribiendo pero necesito ver que hay apoyo por parte del público... Una vez más, MUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW HONEY SEMPAI... I love U^^ Todo ha sido por ti :) De todos modos mátame con tu Sharingan si quieres así me reuniré con mi Itachi en una mejor vida... ajajaja... me merezco que me mutilen por estos dos años... xdxd

Veis? Me dejaron una review y no tardé dos años en continuar... a ver si sigue así. :) Y fue un review con amenaza de muerte incluida ajajajaja... pero merecida...^_^


End file.
